Gram's Wrath On Teen Jen Aboard Ship
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Jen finds out vacation sass and staying out all night is unacceptable even on a vacation boat. A panties down spanking can not be avoided even in the most embarassing situation. Warning disciplinary spanking of a teenager. Read & Review Dont like don't read.


Gram's Wrath On Teen Jen Aboard Ship

I do not own the TV Show Dawson's Creek, or any of its characters. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of this story. While the story somewhat follows the television episode changes have been made to better adapt to the telling of the story.

Warning: spanking of a teenage girl.

This story occurs after Jen has been caught sneaking in and being sassy and disrespectful to her gram's who she has come to live with from New York City. Her Grams's reaction is surprising at Jen's advanced teen age and quite a shock. The punishment she receives is not heinous and she will recover fine in a day or two, but that doesn't mean it wasn't a pain in the ass.

Jen returned to her Gram's home and was met by a strict determined lady who was eager to teach her a lesson that she would not soon forget. Jen would soon find out vacation sass would not be tolerated either!

The eighteen year old girl with shoulder length blonde hair stood before her Grams.

You could see visibly a tremor in her tight visible panty lined uniform Navy Pant clad pert hips and curvaceous round bottom as she briefed her Grams with the bad news, hoping her briefs would not be pulled down for a human punishment her Grams was now familiar with called spanking.

Jen had good reason to fear her Grams's wrath, but her angst over her Gram's reaction was overruled by her human feelings for Dawson. Their relationship had blossomed especially ever since she had allowed her panties to be taken down and received the same human punishment her boyfriend received. It had created a special bond they both could relate too.

As their relationship progressed Jen knowing her Grams's real plan had a change of heart after falling in love in love with the subject of her assignment Dawson.

"Slap!" Jen's Grams slapped her daughter who had just delivered the bad news. The force of the blow spun Jen around knocking her over into the open doors of the elevator.

Gram's was furious with her daughter' teen girl, Jen who was now bent over trying to regain her balance using the chrome bar on the side of the elevator.

My Gram yanked down my navy pants and lace trimmed black panties revealing her snowy white bottom positioned high in the air for her Grams's coming wrath.

Jen's POV:

I walked in through the front porch door and was met by my Gram's. I told her Dawson and I were history and this part of her plan was over! She took me by the wrist, and led me straight through to the observation elevator lobby and outside thru the glass doors, telling me I'd crossed the line once too often. This time she was going to teach me a lesson yesteryear style. I turned my face from her so she wouldn't see me roll my eyes up to the ceiling, not realizing she could see my disrespect through the reflection in the glass. At that moment, I felt her hand tighten around the top of my left arm and she begin guiding me down the hallway. I gulped as she herded me down the hall and figured we were on our way out to our living quarters on the boat.

Wrong! Suddenly we stopped in front of the elevator.

The doors opened and my stomach dropped when I saw there was not a single soul inside the elevator. This was definitely not a good sign and I began to slightly hyperventilate in panic.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

My Grams answered me with a "Slap to my cheek that left it burning and showing a red mark and spun me around into the open doors of the elevator. I caught myself on one of the bars that line the lift.

Grams entered the elevator and pushed the down button and I waited with her hand still clenching my arm, knowing I was in real trouble.

**DING!**

"Grams! What are you doing?"

"I should have done this a long time ago," she answered pushing me inside.  
I squealed, "No, not here!"

My Grams's hand released my arm and I backed myself up against the elevators back wall. The doors slid shut on the tower suites private elevator and before I could open my mouth to make one final plea of mercy. Methodically she reached over and pulled down my snug navy pants. Next I felt my Grams's finger dig into my bare butt crack and felt her pull my black lacey panties down to the hollow of my now trembling knees.

With her hand back around the top of my arm Grams twirled me around so I faced the back wall this time she turned her penthouse key and the car stopped in between floors..

I put my hands on the wooden rail of the elevator for support and before I could even begin to panic about my predicament, she proceeded to grab me around the waist, bend me under her arm while with her other hand swatted me on the bottom give my bare bottom a fast, hard lesson with her hard strong hand. I saw in the mirror like reflection in the glass and I saw my once creamy white butt meat across the crown of both cheeks turning a rosy pink fast on the way to a burning red.

SPANK! SPLACK! SPANK! SPLACK! SMACK! SPANK!

I swept my long blonde hair out of my face and looked back and saw numerous red handprints on my otherwise white bottom.

WHACKK! SPANK! SPLACK! SPANK!

"Yeow!" I shrieked surprised at the sting my mom was imparting in my butt.

WHACK! "OH!"

WHACK! "Owww!"

WHACKK! "Aahhhh!"

WHACK! "Ouch!"

I saw my Grams gaze with a sense of satisfaction at the red imprints she was  
planting all over my round bottom.

"My Grams told me she was going to teach me a lesson I would not soon forget."

SMACK! SPANK! SPLATT! SPANK! SPLAT! SPANK!

I let out a cry and reached back to rub my poor assaulted bottom but before my hand made it, she told me to hurry up and pull up my panties and uniform pants; the door was going to open soon. Grams unlocked the elevator and we began descending from the top of the ship.

The elevator doors were about to open! "Oh, No This Can't Be Happening!"

What if someone is waiting to use the elevator down there?

SMACK! SPANK! SPLATT! SPANK! SPLAT! SPANK!

I quickly pulled back up my navy pants cursing myself for wearing them so damn tight.

My fingers fumbled over the waistband, buttoning them and quickly zipping them up.  
**DING!**

The elevator doors slid open and to my relief, my panties and pants were in place over my rosy pink and red bottom.

"**Boing" **

None of the visitor teenagers saw my red headlight butt and didn't have a clue as the as I wiped a tear away from my pouting face and the bay doors of the elevator closed once again

My Grams smiled at me and I immediately knew my 'mommie dearest' experience was not over yet as the elevator doors closed trapping me once again with my evil Grams.

She reached over and pulled down my snug navy uniform pants, then my black lacey panties baring my bottom once again for more human corporal punishment.

She told me to lean back over and to be sure to stick my butt up in the air.

As I leaned over grabbing the wooden bar I concluded my ass was not used to the very real sting of a spanking given with vigor and strong meaning my Grams was now imparting into my already very red bottom.

SPANK! SPLACK! SPANK! SPLACK! SMACK! SPANK!

I blubbered and cried "Boo Hoo, Hoo having trouble catching my breath.

SMACK! SPANK! SPLATT! SPANK! SPLAT! SPANK!

Jen's red bottom actually glowed in the confines of the elevator.

SPANK! SPLACK! SPANK! SPLACK! SMACK! SPANK!

SMACK! SPANK! SPLATT! SPANK! SPLAT! SPANK!

My horror and pain in my very red burning bottom continued as yet again the elevator doors shut as we ascended upward and I was again alone with the wrath of Grams, aka my Grams.

Once again was my navy pants were pulled down by my Grams scraping my swollen red bottom in the process.

I shivered with new dread as I felt Grams's fingers hook into the waistband of my black lace panties and slowly pull them down to the back of my knees.

My Grams whispered in my ear.

I will also switch you for dressing to attract boys. Unladylike behavior showing the boy's your visible panty line across your bottom to get noticed by boys other than your assignment Dawson.

All this was being said in Jen's ear as her snowy white bottom was trapped in position as

"THWICK" the whippy switch connected digging deep into my rosy pink butt meat across the crown of both cheeks as the stripe turned from pink to red to blood red.

I yelled out, twisting my deep pained bottom as the sting continued to build for 15 seconds after the switch had been removed from my bottom skin.

"S-S-W-WICK" the switch connected with Jen's harmed bare ass flesh.

SPANK! SPLACK! SPANK! SPLACK! SMACK! SPANK!

SMACK! SPANK! SPLATT! SPANK! SPLAT! SPANK!

Grams continued to look at me with a glare and continued scolding me,

"So yes you need more of a spanking!"

With that she grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I was sore and humiliated being spanked again and then it started.

I heard a "SWISH" followed by a "SWICK" and an instantaneously! I almost jumped out of my skin. It was worse this time from mom, because she was using a switch she had cut from the vine during the shot visit with my Grandmother on the lowest level of the house

SWISHSWIPSWISHSPLIPP….she switched my bottom relentlessly striping the skin with bright red streaks.

"Please Gram's, I'm so sorry I'll be good Gram's stop I will continue to see Dawson."

Instead of stopping she held me tight, my ass forced to remain in a bottoms up position.

SWISHSWIPSWISHSPLIPP ….it continued and I collapsed in serious pain on the floor of the **elevator**. I could stand no more strokes with her vicious switch.

My Grams then picked me off the floor and stood me up by my shoulder.

I was crying so hard I went to reach back but she stopped m and instead none to gently pulled up my black lacey panties now way too tight for my blazing red seat striped bottom seat, but than to my horror I felt my Grams yank my panties back of my bottom, just as I heard,

I let out a cry and reached back to rub my poor assaulted bottom but before my hand made it, she told me to hurry up and pull up my panties and uniform pants; the door was going to open soon.

The **elevator**** door** were about to open! "Oh, No This Can't Be Happening!"

What if someone is waiting to use the elevator down there?  
I quickly pulled back up my navy pants cursing myself for wearing them so damn tight.

My fingers fumbled over the waistband, buttoning them and quickly zipping them up.

**DING!**

The **elevator**** door** slid open and to my relief, my panties and pants were in place over my rosy pink and red bottom.

"**Boing" **

While none of my neighbors saw my red as a stoplight butt the bright red stripes on my bottom forewarned me what awaited my own butt again if dared talk back or be out after curfew.

I carefully placed my hands on her still hot-to-the-touch butt cheeks, before wiping a tear away from my pouting face and the door of the screen porch remained open.

"You will go to your room and stay there with your hands off your bottom and you will not seek healing creame for your bottom. Is that understood young lady?"

I could barely hear her I was bawling so badly, but I turned wiping my long blonde hair out of my puffy red face in time to see my Grams swat my bottom as hard as she could twice once on each very sore throbbing cheek.

"Dawson does not want to see Jen anymore, than we will have to raise his feelings for continuing to see Jen." Grams tells Chad.

Later that evening my mom came up to me from behind and pushed me face down on my bed pulling my uniform pants and panties down yet again.

Surely she wasn't going to spank me anymore. I watched as she pointed her finger at my right bottom cheek now somewhat recovered from her earlier spanking earlier in the day.

I felt a searing burning pain as she whacked a wide leather strap I found out later was a two barber straps stitched together in the shape of a "V". We still were not done as I felt her match with a 'hot spot' hard swat on my bum. I could not believe what I felt was a heinous act, but my Grams just walked away as my butt was set back on fire and she left to fix diner downstairs.

Thank you for reading the story. Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
